


Mirror

by little fox productions (kitsuneasika)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuneasika/pseuds/little%20fox%20productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't think, can't breathe. She falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This contains slight spoilers for Sonic 2006. I do not claim any ownership over the Sonic games.

She's falling _(falling falling)_ through the air, wings pinned to her side. She can't move, can't think, can barely breathe as she hurdles to the ground, can't do anything as her hard won sceptor flies out of her grasp.

And then he catches her. Smoothly, effortlessly. Done without thought. Just catches her as if it was the natural thing to do _(and maybe it was)_ , and she feels the warmth radiating from his fur for that one moment he holds her.

When that day comes again, the day that didn't awaken Mephiles, she feels as though she's missing something. But what that could be, she doesn't know.


End file.
